Modern architectural and engineering drafting is necessarily in two dimensions when done on the drawing board. Computer-aided design programs permit the creation of 3-dimensional visualizations in a computer memory and permit the rotation and sectioning of the structures. However, such capabilities have not been available in the production of flat drawings and other patterns in drawing board work. It is difficult to draw complex curved shapes on flat material and be able to create an understanding of the complex shape in mind. Thus, there is need for a structure which can employ a flat pattern, such as is useable on a drawing board, and which can display it in a curved manner so as to represent a non-planar surface. A holder for displaying flat patterns in two or three dimensions is required.